


Belief

by fangirl530



Category: Frogkisser!, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: day five for the 2018 advent ficlet challenge. While performing a task for one of the castle workers, Princess Anya sees someone unlike anyone she's seen before...so sorry this is late- I plan on attempting today's ficlet as well, but I won't be able to complete it until tomorrow.





	Belief

“Anya,” Tanitha said, entering the princesses’ bedroom. 

“Yes Tanitha?” Anya said, flipping a page in her book. 

“Can you go to pick oranges from the tree? We would like to have them for breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“I can get them tomorrow, then.” Anya didn’t look up from the book. “Or later today, if it’s that important.” 

“The chef would like to bake them into bread, and she needs them now so they’ll be ready.” 

“Can’t she get them?”

“She’s too busy gathering her other ingredients. You want to help her, don’t you?” 

“Alright,” anya said, closing the book as she got to her feet. “I’ll get the oranges and be right back.” 

Tanitha nosed a basket at her feet. “You can use this to carry them.” Picking up the basket, Anya left the room, grumbling to herself. 

“Why does everyone always need me to do everything? Why not Morven?” she pulled her cloak on over her clothes and went out the palace’s doors. She started down to the garden but stopped when something cold landed on her nose. When she looked up, she saw flakes gently falling from the sky.

“Snow,” she said, smiling. She lifted her head, tilting it to the sky as the flakes fell gently around her. They were beautiful. 

Anya shook her head quickly and marched forward. No distractions- when she got the oranges, she could go back inside and read her book. 

She came to the tree and reached up, standing on her toes and grabbing on of the low hanging branches. Holding it with one hand, she picked oranges with the other and dropped them into the basket. When the basket was full, she carefully let go of the branch. It sprang up, and for a second, Anya thought she saw a flash of white between the branches. 

She squinted up at it. “Is someone up there?” she called, tilting her head to one side as she tried to see around the branches. There was no response. The wind blew her hood back, and Anya thought she heard it whisper “see me?” frowning, she pulled the hood back over her head. This was ridiculous. Wind didn’t talk, and nobody would climb a tree in the middle of winter. 

She turned around and marched back to the castle, fighting the urge to turn around and look at the tree once more. It had been a bird or something, she was sure. Or the snow falling between the branches. 

When she got inside, she hung up her cloak and headed for the kitchen to give the chef the oranges. She looked around, but saw no sign of her. Anya decided to leave them on the counter, where she was sure the chef would find them. 

She headed back to her bedroom, picking up her book and curling up on her bed again. She opened it and began to read. After only a few pages, a knock sounded, scaring her. It sounded like it came from her window, but that was impossible. She was on the second story of the castle- they’d need a ladder to get up here. Nevertheless, the knock sounded again. Anya put the book down, slowly walking over to the window. A white haired boy was outside it. Frowning, Anya unlatched the window and opened it. 

“Who are you?” she demanded to know. “How are you here?” 

“I’m Jack Frost,” the boy said. “As for how I’m here, there was this whole mixup with a snowglobe-” 

“I meant outside of my window,” Anya interrupted, crossing her arms. 

“Oh, right. Well, the wind helped with that. Can I come in? I’ll explain it to you.” 

“I suppose,” Anya said with an eyeroll. Jack seemed to be friendly, and he couldn’t possibly be worse then her step-step-father. Even if he was, she would prefer anyone over him. She stepped back, and Jack crawled through the window and sat next to it, closing it behind him. 

“So,” he said. “You know me now. What’s your name?”

“Princess Anya. you said you would explain why you were outside my window if I let you in,” she said, crossing her arms. 

“Right. Well, you know I’m Jack Frost. I’m a winter spirit- when I hold my staff, the wind helps me to fly. I also bring winter and snow for everyone in the world.”

A thought occurred to Anya. “was that you I saw in the orange tree?”

Jack nodded, excited. “Yes, that was me! Most people can’t see me, so I was a little surprised when you called out.”

“I thought I heard the wind whisper ‘see me’,” Anya informed him. 

Jack nodded. “Yes, that was me too. I came to your window, because I just had to know if you had really seen me. I don’t get to talk to a lot of people.” 

“That sounds sad,” Anya said, frowning. She took Jack’s hand, and with her sisterly instincts guiding her, she patted it reassuringly. 

Jack looked at her in surprise. “What are you doing?”

Anya flushed, pulling her hand back. “Sorry,” she said. “I’m used to comforting my older sister, and I guess my instincts just took over.” 

“Its alright,” Jack said, a slow smile spreading across his face. Anya was still embarrassed- it wasn’t like her to be so open and friendly with a complete stranger. She stood, shaking it off. 

“Not that I don’t like talking to you- you’re probably one of the more interesting people in the castle right now- but don’t you have a home you need to get back to?” 

Jack deflated. “Yes, but… I don’t know if I can get there. Like i said, there was a mishap with a snowglobe earlier, and it sent me here. I’m not sure if I can get back.” 

“Well, that isn’t good. Let’s go see our librarian- maybe he can help. We might have some transportation spells around somewhere.” Anya strode briskly from the room. She heard Jack’s footsteps following her quickly, though they were a lot quieter then her own. 

She entered the library, spotting Gotfried at his desk immediately. 

“Hello Gotfried,” she said. The librarian looked up, shoving his glasses up onto his nose.

“Princess!” he said. He caught sight of this. “Who’s that? Morven’s latest prince? He doesn’t look very prince like.”

“He’s not a prince. He’s a winter spirit, and we’re looking for a way to get him home. Do you have anything that can help?”  
“A transportation spell, perhaps,” he mused. “Let me look around. One moment.”

Anya watched him go through one of the libraries spell books until a flash of light caught her eye. It started to grow, turning into a vortex of swirling rainbow. She gasped, grabbing Jack’s arm. 

“What is that?” she asked, staring at it. Jack smiled. 

“That’s my ride.” 

“Your what?!” 

A big man wearing red came out of the swirling rainbows. He had a black hat and long white beard. And he was huge.

Anya gasped, squeezing Jack’s arm tighter and taking a step back. 

The man’s gaze fell on them, and he beamed. 

“Ah, Jack! There you are. Come, we must return to the pole! Christmas is just around the corner!”

“Who are you?” Anya asked, frowning at him. 

“Anya, this is Nicolaus St. North. Otherwise known as Santa Claus,” Jack explained to her. 

“Who?”

“Wait, you don’t know who Santa Claus is?” Jack looked confused. “Then you shouldn’t be able to see him.”

Anya let go of him and crossed her arms. “And why is that?” 

“That’s how the magic works. If you don’t believe in us or don’t know who we are, you can’t see us.”

“Thats stupid,” Anya said. “And if that’s true, then why can I see you? And Gotfried? Right, Gotfried?” she turned to look at the librarian, but saw an owl in his place. She rolled her eyes. 

“Your friend must have startled him,” she explained to Jack. his eyes had doubled in size when he caught sight of the former librarian. 

“How did he do that?!” he asked Anya. 

“He used to be an evil sorcerer, but it didn’t work out for him. Now that happens when he gets scared,” Anya explained. 

“Wait, you guys have magic too?”

“Not everyone. It depends on what path you want to go down- my step-step-father is a sorcerer, and I plan on it too. But I’m not going to be evil,” she mumbled. 

“Maybe that’s why,” Jack mused. “If anyone can do magic here, then maybe magical beings like us don’t have to remain mostly unseen.”

“That’s probably it,” Anya agreed. 

North put an arm around Jack. “well, I’m afraid Jack and I have to be going now, Princess. But it was very nice to meet you!” 

“Yes, nice to- wait.” Anya frowned at him in suspicion. “How did you know I was a princess? I never told you that.” 

North’s eyes twinkled. “I’m Santa- I know everything. Even though you are from a different world.” 

“Okay…” Anya said, shrugging. She held out her hand, and Jack took it. They shook. 

“I guess this is goodbye,” Jack said, smiling down at her. 

“I guess so. Goodbye, Jack.” Anya released him and clasped her hands behind her back. “You should both be getting home. Something about Christmas?” 

“Yes yes, we have much work to do!” North pulled a small glass trinket out of his pocket and whispered something to it. He threw it behind him, and another rainbow vortex appeared. 

Before they entered, both Jack and North looked back at Anya. 

“See you later, princess,” Jack said with a wink. He and North disappeared through the vortex, and it vanished only a few moments after. 

Anya blinked, in a slight daze. What had jack meant when he said “see you later”? Did he plan on coming back? Well, anya thought, leaving the library and returning back to her room. “I suppose if he comes back, he comes back. We’ll have to see.” when she arrived to her room, instead of grabbing her book again, she picked up a notebook and began to write. 

There was a boy with white hair...


End file.
